Christmas Stories
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Hay muchas formas y maneras de pasar la navidad. Tres historias de navidad de 3 bromances de BTR. Serie de one-shorts con motivo navideño. Completo. Sorpresa al final. Cargan/Kames/Kogan
1. Otra navidad sin ti

**Holis.**

**Estoy de nuevo por aquí y les traigo un especial de Navidad. Esto va a ser una serie de One-shorts. Van a ser 7. seis por los 6 bromances de BTR (Kogan, Jarlos, Jagan, Cargan, Kenlos, Kames), claro. Voy a intentar subirlos antes del 24. Y el séptimo va a ser una sorpresa jejeje.**

**Antes de empezar, les quiero agradecer a _The Queen Of The Stories, Arcoiris de Batman, lectoanonimo &amp; TheGuestReviewer._ En verdad, gracias por leer mi primer historia y comentarla *w* casi lloro de la alegría. :3**

**En fin... los dejo leer. **

**disfrutar!**

* * *

**_OTRA NAVIDAD SIN TÍ_**

**_(KAMES)_**

**_Kendall nos cuenta como a pasado la navidad desde que su corazón se rompió hace dos años. _**

**_¿Qué ha pasado con Kendall? ¿Es algo malo? ¿Qué hace en navidad?_**

* * *

Un joven rubio de ojos esmeralda estaba en su casa, específicamente en el gran y abandonado comedor. Eran más de las 10:pm de un 24 de Diciembre, víspera de navidad, y este chico no esta muy feliz y lleno del espíritu navideño que digamos. Él estaba sentado en la oscuridad de la cocina sentado, en su gran casa; solo.

Para él, ya no era más extraña ni nada de eso estar en ese estado en navidad, pero eso no quitaba el echo de la nostalgia. Aunque, ya había pasado así la navidad pasada de antepasada.

Su expresión facial era un asco. Se veía triste. Sus hermosos ojos estaban llenos de ojeras por pasar todas las noches de diciembre llorando por la persona que ocupó una vez su corazón... y aun lo sigue estado físico no era como el de un super hombre musculoso... ni siquiera como un tipo que nunca ha ido al gimnasio. Y su piel, había adquirido un tono amarillento.

Kendall sacudió la cabeza para borrar los recuerdos que estaban invadiendo y atacando su mente, lo ponían peor.

Entre sus manos tenía la foto de su... ex-amor. La persona que había llenado su corazón y lo había echo suyo. La que lo había echo sentirse como en las nubes, su alma gemela, sería decir poco. Era la persona que más había amado, incluso aun más que su propia familia.

Esa foto le traía hermosos recuerdos y momentos. Tanto que una lágrima amenazaba con salir de su ojos derecho, no sabía si era por los bellos recuerdos o por la melancolía. Toma la foto y la apretó contra su pecho, recordó esas navidades juntos con sus amigos...

* * *

**FLASH BACK **

_-¡chicos! ¡vamos, corran más rápido!- gritó alegre un pequeño niño de más o menos 8 años de edad._

_-¡Ya vamos, Carlos! ¡No corras tan rápido!- gritó un niño un poco más alto que él de ojos claros y cabello dorado._

_-¡ya quiero llegar a abrir los regalos!-_

_Unos minutos después de correr, al fin los 4 amigos llegaron a casa de familia Knight._

_-¡Hola, mamá!- saludó el niño rubio llegando con sus amigos a casa._

_-Hola, hijo. ¿Cómo les fue en el parque?- preguntó su madre con un pequeño bebé en brazos._

_-fue genial, mamá.- respondió._

_-Sra. Knight, ¿ya podemos abrir los regalos?-preguntó el pequeño moreno._

_-Aun no, Carlitos. Hay que esperar hasta que lleguen sus padres para empezar con la fiesta de víspera de navidad, después a media noche podrán abrir los obsequios o en la mañana.- respondió amable mientras le daba un biberón de leche a la bebé._

_-pero yo quiero abrirlos ahora.-respondió haciendo puchero._

_-Será más divertido si lo hacemos mañana en la mañana, ¿no lo crees?- le dijo un niño pálido._

_-Tienes razón, Logie.-_

_-¿Qué van a jugar ahora?- preguntó la mamá de Kendall._

_-Uh...¡qué les perece si jugamos a los super héroes!- preguntó un niño alto de piel morena._

_-¡Sí!- gritaron todos. -¡adió, mamá, adiós hermanita!- dijo Kendall_

**_...-*TIEMPO*-..._**

_Eran las 11:3o pm. En la casa de los Knight se encontraba la familia García, Diamond, Mitchell &amp; obvio, los Knight.__Sus amigos Logan &amp; Carlos estaban ambos dormidos en el sofá con sus pijamas de navidad. Parecía que hoy se habían divertido tanto que sus energías no les alcanzó hasta la noche._

_James &amp; Kendall estaban frente a la casa jugando a hacer un muñeco de nieve._

_-Oye, Jamie. Ya estoy cansado. ¿Nos podemos ir ya? es muy tarde. Tengo sueño.- dijo Kendall._

_James bostezó -Si, tienes razón, Kenny. Yo también ya tengo sueño. Vayámonos.-_

_Ambos niños se encaminaron hasta la puerta, hasta que James se detuvo y preguntó:_

_-Kenny, ¿Qué es esa pequeña planta que está sobre la puerta?-_

_-se llama... uhm... no me acuerdo muy bien. Mi mamá me dijo como se llamaba, pero se me olvidó. Creo que se llama mordago o algo así.- contestó._

_-Uh...¿muérdago?-preguntó, ese nombre lo recordaba de un lugar._

_-Sí, exacto.-_

_-Y ¿para qué es?-_

_-No lo sé. Mamá dijo que si hay 2 personas debajo de él, tienen que besarse.-_

_-Oh... ¿enserio?- james se sonrojó un poco -¿y tú crees que... hay que... ya sabes?_

_-Oh, buenos, pues...- antes de decir algo, James le había dado un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo a la cocina._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

Más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos al recordar eso. Fue como su "primer beso". algo que hasta hoy en día lo recuerda.

Aun más recuerdos venían a su mente al ver la foto.

Pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre de la puerta principal. Él en verdad no quería ir a atender la puerta, se sentía demaciado mal como para ver a alguien.

El timbre siguió sonando. No tenía más remedio que ir a ver quien solicitaba su presencia.

Al abrir el objeto de madero, lo que pudo ver fueron los rostros de sus amigos Logan &amp; Carlos con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, Kendall.-dijeron sus amigos Logan &amp; Carlos alegres-Feliz Navidad-

-H-hola, chicos-dijo con la voz un poco débil.

-Kendall...-dijo Logan preocupado.-Has estado llorando, ¿no? Por... él.-Kendall asintió. Otra lagrima rebelde salió de su ojo derecho. Logan entró preocupado y lo abrazó.

Kendall no pudo más y empezó a llorar como un niño en los brazos de su amigo. En l a puerta se quedó Carlos viendo a sus amigos.

Él ya había visto a Kendall así. A veces iba a su casa a planear algo divertido y siempre lo encontraba en su cuerto con una foto llorando.

Esos recuerdos lo pusieron triste y fue donde sus amigos a abrazar a Kendall.

Logan se separó y dijo:

-Kendall, no quiero que pases la navidad así. Hace 2 años que estás en ese estado, ya no lo soporto. Tú eres mi mejor amigo y no es nada divertido estar en navidad y ver como mi mejor amigo se la pasa llorando en casa a oscuras.-

-Logan...-

-Así que vinimos para invitarte a casa a pasar la navidad junto con la familia de ´Litos. Como antes, sólo nosotros, sin recuerdos, llanto, ni nada que nos ponga tristes. Esta en la época más importante para estar juntos, ¿qué dices?-

-No aceptamos un "no" por respuesta.-agregó Carlos.

Kendall curvó sus labios para formar una sonrisa-De acuerdo, pero sólo por los quiero mucho.-

-No sabes como me alegra y llena de felicidad volver a verte sonreír, aunque sea una sonrisa pequeña-dijo Logan.

-Si, creo que no te vio así desde... ¿agosto?-

-¡carlos!-dijo logan golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-No, déjalo, Logan,¿saben? Carlos tiene razón. Y también lo que dijiste. Vamos a tu casa ya.-

-Espera-dijo Logan deteniendo a Kendall el paso.-Antes... Dame la foto.-

-¿Eh?-

-Dámela-

-No.-

-Kendall.-

-No, Logan.-

-Es por tu bien.-

-De acuerdo-la sacó de su bolsillo trasero y se la entregó.-Pero lo la vallas a...- Antes que lo pudiera decir, Logan había roto la imagen a la mitad.

-¡MITCHELL!-

-¡Corre, Carlos! ¡¿La quieres?! ¡Sígueme!- dicho esto, Carlos y Logan salieron corriendo a casa del último. Kendall no tuvo más opción que agarran una bufanda y correr tras ellos.

-¡LOGAN!-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los había perdido de vista. No había más rastro de su amigo pálido, ni de su pequeño amigo moreno... ni mucho menos de su preciada foto de...

La neblina cubría todo lo que se llamaba Minnesota. No se podía ver nada más allá que neblina. Se sentía perdido. No sabía que hacer.

Él sabía de memoria donde quedaba la casa de los Mitchell, pero algo le decía que tenía que quedarse ahí.

Lastimosamente, ese mismo lugar donde estaba le traía aun más recuerdos.

Se sentó en una pequeña roca para ver la montaña donde él, sus amigos y... su "ex-amor" se divertían.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

_Carlos, James, Logan &amp; Kendall se encontraban sobre una gran montaña con unos trineos. Estaban haciendo una competencia._

_-¡Listo!- preguntó el pequeño Carlitos_ sentando en el trineo frente a Logan_ ._

_-¡SÍ!-_

_-Ustedes van a perder.-dijo Kendall pequeño.-¡Jamie y yo les vamos a patear el trasero!-_

_-¡SÍ!-dijo James sentando en el trineo frente a Kendall._

_-¡YA VEREMOS!- retó Logan._

_Logan &amp; Kendall se sentaron en sus puestos, atrás de sus compañeros. Se inclinaron y se deslizaron montaña abajo._

_-¡WOW!_

_-¡SÍ!-_

_Después de unos minutos, Logan &amp; Carlos iban tomando la delantera, así quue a Kendall se le ocurrió una idea para llegar a la meta más rápido que sus otros amigos._

_-James, tengo una idea para ganarles a los chicos.-dijo con un brillo en los ojos._

_-¿Cuál?-preguntó el niño guapo con el mismo brillo que su amigo._

_-¿Vez esa roca?-James asintió.-Ok,Cuando yo te diga, das vuelta para subirnos ahí, volamos por los aires y terminamos en la meta.-dijo._

_-¿Estás seguro, Kendall? Parece muy peligroso.-dijo con un poco de miedo._

_-Claro. No me preocupes, Jamie. No pasará nada malo.-_

_-¿Me lo prometes?-_

_-Te lo prometes.-_

_-De acuerdo, ¡hagámoslo!-_

_Pasaron unos minutos y luego llegó la hora de ejecutar el plan del rubio niño._

_-¡Ya, James!- Al oír eso, James se inclinó para la izquierda junto a Kendall haciendo que el trineo se desviara. El plan de Kendall había dado resultado, excepto por la parte del aterrizaje. El trineo dio un montón de vueltas y a la hora del impacto contra la nieve, James se llevó la peor parte.  
_

_Kendall terminó enterrado en la nieve y James con su pie metido entre una raíz de un árbol._

_-¡AAHH! ¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡AH! ¡KENDALL!- se oían los gritos de James. Kendall se levantó lo más rápido que pudo a ayudar a su amigo._

_-¡James!-_

_Carlos &amp; Logan, al oír los gritos de sus amigos, y mucho más los gritos de ayuda de James; fueron corriendo donde ellos._

_-¡Chicos!- Cuando llegaron, vieron a James en el suelo llorando mientras ponía cara de dolor y Kendall intentándolo ayudar._

_-James, por favor, deja de llorar. En verdad lo lamento mucho. Fue mi culpa. Soy un tonto.-decía y decía Kendall abrazando al niño herido._

_-Llamaré a tu mamá, Kendall.-dijo Kendall._

_-No. Yo iré. Quédate con James, por favor.-_

_-De acuerdo.-_

_Kendall le dio un pequeño y, **dicimulado,** beso en la mejilla a James antes de levantarse e ir donde su madre para pedirle ayuda._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

Al final de ese día, James terminó con un pie enyesado y Kendall castigado por 2 mese por hacer que James se lastimara. Pero James le intervino y le dijo a la Sra. Knight que no lo era idea de Kendall, que él también había planeado eso, entonces mamá Knight le puso un castigo de 3 semanas.

-_¡Kendall!_\- se oyó una voz tras su espalda. Se dio la vuelta para ver a un chico.

-¿Dak? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó cuando pudo ver el rostro del chico.

-logan me mandó a buscarte. No tenías que hacerlo.-

-Nah, no te preocupes. Oye, ¿estás llorando?-

-Oh, no...-susurró para sus adentros.-¡te reto a una carrera a casa de Logan!- dijo Kendall levantándose y corriendo.

Como él es u gran corredor, llegó mucho más rápido. Al entrar a la casa lo que vio lo dejó impactado.

Habían cientos de adornos navideños, comida casera navideña, la familia García y Mitchell vestida con sueters de navidad y gorros navideños.

-Oh, hijo.- se oyó desde la cocina.

-¿Mamá? Qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

-Los Mitchell me llamaron está tarde. No quise decirte porque pensé que o querrías salir de tu casa.

-Oh... ¿dónde estan Carlos &amp;Logan?-

-Creo que los vi en el segundo piso.-

-Gracias.- Subió las escaleras y empezó a caminar por el largo pasillo.

-_Logan... aquí no. Nos van a ver.-_

_-Shh... Si preguntan, es culpa del muérdago.-_

Kendall caminó hasta donde estaban esas voces conocidas. Cuando llegó, vio a Logan con Carlos, Carlos estaba contra la pared, sus pies enrollados en la cintura de Logan y este con sus manos en los muslos del menos mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

A Kendall se le ocurrió algo para molestarlos. Se acercó lentamente a la espalda de Logan, acercó sus manos a su cintura y... le hizo cosquillas.

Logan se separó tan rápido de Carlos que este calló al suelo. Logan sólo se seguía riendo. Se dio la vuelta y pudo ver al tipo que arruinó su "momento".

-¡¿KENDALL?!-

-Ola k ase-dijo con una sonrisa

* * *

-Bueno, chicos. Me tengo que ir.-dijo Kendall en la puerta de la casa de los Mitchell.

-¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte a la media noche?-insistió Carlos.

-No, no, gracias. Estoy seguro. Es que tengo cosas que hacer.-

-de acuerdo. Buenas noches, Kenny.-

-Adiós, Chicos. Buenas noches. Y... feliz navidad.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Al cerrar la puerta Kendall siguió con su humor pesimista. Con sólo pensar en el hecho de que volvió a estar sólo su sonrisa desapareció. Aun con su humor, ni loco iba a volver rápidamente a encerrarse a su casa.

Fue donde sus pies lo dirigió, La Antigua Casa Diamond.

La casa estaba desierta, eso le traía recuerdos. El inició, el hecho por el cual su corazón se rompió.

* * *

**FLASH BACK HACE 2 AÑOS**

Estaban James &amp; kendall en el parque en una cita, hace unos meses que ellos son novios. Eran la pareja más feliz de toda Minnesota. No había un solo día donde no los vieran tomados de las manos, riendo, jugueteando, besándose, abrazándose... siempre juntos.

En este momento se encontraban en una cita, ambos en recostados en un árbol bebiendo batidos. James reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, pero había algo que hace semanas no lo dejaba dormir y metía que decírselo a Kendall.

-O-oye, Kenny...-

-¿Qué pasa, nene?-

-Yo... tengo algo que decirte.-

-Uh... claro, ¿qué pasa?-

-Yo... eh... bueno... tú sabes que yo... No sé como decírtelo.-

Kendall se empezó a asustar -Jamie, ¿qué tratas de decirme?-

-Kendall, yo... quiero que terminemos.-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!-

-Yo... No lo hagas más díficil.- se levantó y se fue.

**...TIEMPO...**

Ya habían pasado semanas desde el extraños acontecimiento en el parque. Kendall intentaba e intentaba llamar a James, pero nunca contestó a sus llamadas.

Unos meses después se dio cuenta que la familia Diamond se habían mudado a Washintong.

En ese momento Kendall pudo escuchar a su corazón romperse en mil pedazos.

Intentó llamar y comunicarse con él, pero JAMÁS se mudo comunicar.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

-Siempre... siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando llegan tiempos. Tomando tu foto contra mi pecho te recuerdo siempre cuando estábamos juntos. Y sabes? Aun te sigo amando, hasta creo que aun más. Y... te deseo una feliz navidad. Creo que ahora sí pasaré de ahora en adelante una feliz navidad. Espero que en donde estés, estés también feliz.-

**EL FIN**

* * *

**Espero que les alla gustado. Quedó tan kawaii :3 :3 jejeje**

**Como les dije, que iba a escribir 6 historias navideñas pero por falta de tiempo con la compu no podré. **

**Creo que solo escribiré uno o 2 más, dejénme un reviewer con la pareja que quieran.**

**Sin más que decir chaou!**

**xoxoxoxox**

**-_Indirectamente Kogan_**


	2. No estaré para navidad

**OLIS!**

**PRIMERO QUIERO AGRADECER A _TheCandyRusher, lectoranonimo &amp; James-Mafast por comentar :3 muchas gracias. _**

**_Es la historia más larga k he escrito hasta ahora... Ahora sí las historia. ¡Disfruten!__  
_**

* * *

**_NO ESTARÉ PARA NAVIDAD_**

**_(CARGAN)_**

**_LOS RESIDENTES DEL 2J DECIDEN PASAR ESTA NAVIDAD CON SU FAMILIA EN MINNESOTA. CARLOS &amp; LOGAN SON NOVIOS... ¿QUÉ PASA SI EN EL AEROPUERTO OCURRE ALGO CON UNO DE LOS CHICOS ENAMORADOS? ¿SERÁ MALO? ¿PODRÁN SOLUCIONARLO ANTES DE QUE SEA MUY TARDE? ¿O SE ARRUINARÁ TODO ENTRE LOGAN &amp; CARLOS PARA SIEMPRE?_**

* * *

-Chicos, ¿ya terminaron de empacar?- preguntó la Sra. Knight desde la cocina.

-Sí, mamá Knight- dijeron Kendall &amp; James desde la sala. Ambos estaban guardando sus cosas en sus maletas que estaban sobre el sofá naranjan.

-¡No es increíble que vamos a pasar navidad en Minnesota!- dijo James emocionado.

-Sí lo es- Allí podemos ir a ver a nuestros antiguos amigos, nuestra familia, ¡y lo mejor de todo es que podremos ir a la pista de hockey!- dijo Kendall emocionado.

-Eh, no. ¡Lo mejor es que podré coquetear con las millones de chicas de ahí!-dijo James.

-Uh, si, eso también...-dijo Kendall con un poco de... ¿molestia? ¿celos? -Por cierto, ¿dónde están Carlos &amp; Logan?

-No tengo idea- dijo James voleándose para ver su alrededor y si encontraba rastros de sus amigos.

***EN LA HABITACIÓN ** **COMPARTIDA DE LOGAN &amp; KENDALL***

Carlos &amp; Logan se encontraban sobre la cama de Logan, besándose**. **Ellos han sido novios hace ya un largo tiempo, soy muy felices, me quieres montones, y jamás se han sido infieles. Claro, al principio fue todo difícil y complicado. Antes de que fueran pareja, eran, según ellos, completamente heterosexuales y nunca habían sentido algo más que amistad por otro chico, no, nunca. Claro, hasta ahora. Fue demasiado duro aceptar su orientación sexual.

Cuando Logan empezó a sentir algo más que amistad por su pequeño, tierno y moreno amigo fue todo... todo una locura.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Carlos &amp; Logan se encontraban en la sala del 2J solos. ¿Por qué? Bueno, sólo digamos que las apuestas de Katie con Bitters de salieron de control y ahora el dueño del Palms Woods le debe como unos... $200 dólares. Y cómo Bitters no quiere pagárselos, Katie lo quiere demandar, así que los otros residentes del apartamento fueron a "ayudar" (aunque todo saben que sólo fueron para "chepiar"), pero Logan &amp; Carlos no quisieron ir porque "estaban enfermos y no tenían ganas de caminar", pero en realidad sólo se quedaron para pasar más tiempo juntos, pues ensayar bailes, canto e ir a la escuela no les deja mucho tiempo para divertirse, así que ellos inventaron estar enfermo para hacer algo... _Sin saber que cambiaría desde ese día su amistad por completo..._

La cabeza de Carlos reposaba en el regazo de Logan mientras este jugaba con el corto cabello de su amigo moreno.

-Esto es aburrido.- dijo Carlos.

-Lo sé. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer aparte de ver un programa navideño?- respondió su amigo pálido.

-Uh... no sé. ¿Ir a la piscina?

-Hay mucha gente en la piscina y nuestros _trajes_ de bajoño están en la lavandería.

-¿Ir al parque?

-Puede ser... de acuerdo. Oh, y también podemos ir a comprar unos batidos y unas salch...

-¡Logan! ¡Logan, ayuda!- gritó Carlos desde su regazo cerrando muy fuerte los ojos.

-¡¿Carlos, qué pasa?!- dijo asustado.

-¡Ah! ¡es mi ojos! ¡creo que me entró una basurita! ¡Ah, Logie!

-Tranquilo ´Litos. Sólo abre el ojo suavemente para poder soplarle a tu ojo y que la basura se vaya.

-¡No! ¡Me duele mucho!

-Vamos, Carlitos.- Carlos hizo caso a las ordenes de Logan y abrió el ojo despacio. Logan se acerco a sus rostro, al vez demasiado, y sopló, la pequeñas basura cayó al suelo.

En ese momento los rostros de los 2 jóvenes estaban muy cerca del otro. Logan se estaba acercando aun más al de Carlos, no sabía porque lo hacía, pero no se quería detener. Igualmente Carlos, nunca se opuso a que su amigo invadiera su espacio persona a una distancia que, según la sociedad, sólo una chica puede estar. El moreno no aguantó más y se acercó a los labios de Logan. Al principio fue sólo una simple presión de labios, tal como dos niños darían su primer beso, pero Logan fue el valiente que empezó a mover sus labios contra los de Carlos. El chico de una altura más baja que sus amigos no se negó ni se dejó quedar atrás; empezó a mover sus labios justo a los de Logan. Así pasaron por unos momento hasta que Carlos quería más enrolló sus brazos por el cuello del pálido, este mordisqueó el labios de Carlos, el menor gimió un poco, Logan aprovechó para hacer de este tierno beso uno más apasionado, pero antes cambió de posición, pues su espalda mataba, para poder disfrutar su "beso prohibido" mejor. Se subió encima de Carlos y empezaron una guerra de lenguas por el dominio.

-¡AAHH! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!

Era tanto el concentramiento en lo que hacían, que no notaron que la puerta se abrió y los chicos, junto a la Sra, Knight y Katie entraron. Por supuesto, ellos no se esperaban tal situación entre sus amigos. Jennifer &amp; Katie fueron las que no pudieron esconder su asombro.

-¡CARLOS &amp; LOGAN! ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁ PASADO AQUÍ?!

**THE END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Después de eso, pasaron las semanas y los meses... y hasta que ambos, con ayuda de sus amigos y ahora una calmada Sra, Knight y Katie, aceptaron su gusto por los demás chicos y de dieron cuenta que, no eran gays si no que bisexuales.

Para Carlos fue más difícil, pues es como... uh, él tiene aun alma de niño. Pero aun así entendió y descubrió que sentía algo por su amigo pálido.

-Bebé, hay que levantarnos. No hemos terminado de empacar y el vuelo sale mañana a primera hora.-dijo Logan a su hermoso novio, después de besarse.

-No te preocupes por eso.- contestó Carlitos reposando su cabeza en el pecho de Logan.

-Bueno, entonces creo que no te importará que en el aeropuerto haigan muchos chicos y chicas que me vean mientras camino medio desnudo por ahí, ¿no?

-¡Logan!

-¿Verdad que no?- dijo juguetonamente.

-Si me importaría, tú eres sólo _mío_. Lo que te trato de decir es que, no hay terminar de empacar porque yo ya empaqué todas nuestras cosas.-dijo escondiendo su rostro para que no se notase su rubor.

-¡Oh, ´Litos. Por eso es que te quiero tanto.- dicho esto, Logan levantó la cabeza de su querido novio y lo besó.

-Yo igual te quiero mucho, LogieBear.

-Chicos dice mamá que ya nos vallamos a dormir.- dijo Kendall entrando en la habitación.

-Logie, creo que me tengo que ir.-dijo Carlos con voz triste.

-No te preocupes Carlitos, yo me encargo,- se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta donde Kendall.

-Oye, Kendall. Tú sabes que yo te quiero mucho, ¿verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa. Kendall entendió.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Por qué piensas que quiero algo?

-Uhm, no sé. Tal vez por el hecho de que siempre que me dices "Kendall, tú sabes que yo te quiero mucho" es para que te haga un favor.

-De acuerdo, si es para que me hagas un favor, pero este si vale la pena.

-Ok, ¿qué quieres?

-Quiero que cambies de cuarto con Carlos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Es sólo por esta noche!

-¡No!

-¡Vamos, Kendall!Es sólo por esta noche.

-¡No!

-De acuerdo. Espero que no te importe cuando estemos a media noche haciendo el amor como locos y...

-¡Iré a por mi pijama y le diré a James que dormiré en la cama de ´Los.-dijo antes de salir corriendo. Logan &amp; Carlos no han tenido sexo porque aun no están listos, pero era la única forma de asustar a Kendall.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó Carlos cuando Logan se sentó a la par de él en la cama con una sonrisa.

-nada, sólo que durmiera con James.

-Uh, bien.

-¿En que estábamos?

-Oh, creo que tú estabas así-dijo al tiempo que acostó a Logan en la cama.- Y yo así- dijo esta ves poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de su Logie y este lo besaba suavemente.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...**

-¡Chicos, arriba! ¡El avión sale en una hora!- gritó la Sra. Knight a los 5 chicos que estaban corriendo en eel departamento terminando de ordenar sus cosss.

-¡No encuentro mi cuda!- gritó James.

-¿Dónde está mi libro de medicina?-Gritó Logan

-¡¿Y mi casco?!-gritó Carlos

-James, tu cuda está en el baño. Logan tu libro está en nuestro cuarto, y Carlos ¡tu casco está en tu cabeza!-dijo Kendall como todo un líder y Logan y James corrieron hasta donde les dijo su amigo rubio.

* * *

_-Pasajeros del vuelo 290 con destino a Minneapolis, Minnesota. Por favor abordar la plataforma 520,el vuelo saldrá en 20 minutos.-_Se oyó una voz de una mujer en el aeropuerto indicándoles a las personas que su vuelo ya va a iniciar.

-Ya escucharon. Ahora todos vamos. Ya no se les olvida nada, ¿cierto?

-No mamá Knight.-dicho esto Kendall, Katie, James, Logan, la Sra. Knight y...

-¿Carlos?- preguntó Logan un poco preocupado por no ver a su querido novio en la gran multitud.

-Creo que está adelante.-dijo Katie.

-oh, gracias. No sabes lo que haría si no está aquí o se perdió.- pasaron unos 5 minutos y Logan seguía esperando a que Carlos se sentara a su lado... o llegara.

Sacó sus celular, sin que nadie lo viera, y marcó el número del moreno bajito. Cuatro veces sonó indicándole que esperara a que la otra persona contestara se oyeron. Mientras más esperaba, más se impacientaba... ¿Qué pasó con Carlos? ¿Dónde está? ¿Le habrá pasado algo malo? esas más preguntas atormentaba la mente de Logan. Estaba más que preocupado y asustado por la vida de su novio. Y para colmi, no contestaba el celular. Al vez la Sra. Knight le había dicho que se sentara junto a James, ¡sí! Tal vez eso pasó. Se levantó un poco y le dijo a Kendall que le preguntara a James que si Carlos estaba sentado junto a él. Kendall asintió y le preguntó a James. Esperó con ansias de que estuviese con él.

-No, lo siento. Dijo que no estaba sentado a la par de él.-fue la respuesta que tuvo.

¡Oh, perfecto! Ahora si estaba bien. Su novio había desaparecido y no tenía ni idea de donde podría estar. De repente sonó su celular, contestó sin ver quien era, sólo esperaba a que fuera Carlos.

-¿Hola?

_-¡Logan, soy yo!_

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Carlos, dónde estas?!

_-Estoy en... ¿en aeropuerto?_

_-_¿En qué parte del aeropuerto? ¿No estás en el avión?

_-No. Fue a comprar unos dulces para el viaje y cuando volví ustedes no estaban. ¿Dónde están?_

-Estamos en el avión. Ven rápido.

-_De acuerdo. Va voy._\- Logan colgó y esperó a que llegara ´Los.

_-"Pasajeros, les informamos que el vuelo está a punto de despegar. Por favor apaguen sus celulares y colóquense los cinturones de seguridad"- Se oyó a otra mujer anunciar._

**POV LOGAN**

-Disculpe, señorita.- Me levante y le hablé a la chica que acaba de hablar.

-¿Si, joven?-me respondió y caminó a donde yo estaba.

-Mi novio no ha llegado, se retrasó y...

-Lo siento. El capitán me dio la orden de avisar que ya va a empezar el vuelo y yo no puedo hacer nada impedir el vuelo. Lo siento.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Mi novio se retrasó un poco él ya viene de camino, valla y dígale al capitán que falta un pasajero!

-Como le dije, yo no tengo el poder de molestar al capitán y menos por cosas tan absurdas. Su novio debió ser más listo e inteligente para acordarse de su vuelo.

-¡Escuche! ¡No voy a dejar que le diga idiota a mi novio! ¡Ahora, hágame el puto favor y dígame al capitán que aun falta que aborde un pasajero!

_-Logan, por favor. Deja de pelear con la muchacha y siéntate._

_-Sí, amigo. Nos estás avergonzando._

Se oyeron las voces de Katie y Kendall, pero yo yo no me voy a rendir o calmar hasta que Carlos aborde este puto avión de mier...

-Joven, será mejor que tome asiento y se tranquilice, ya vamos a despegar.

Me calmé lo más que pude y dije:

-Escuche, señorita. No me voy a calmar ni sentar de este avión hasta que vea a mi novio a la par mía.-hablé entre dientes.-Y no me diga que no puede molestar a al capitán, ¡porque si lo dice voy a...!

-¡SEGURIDAD!

-Oh, genial. Ahora la muy hija de su madre no puede pelear limpio.-Susurré, pero creo que la tipa esta me oyó.

-Ahora, sí gay de mierda. Te lo buscaste.- Me dijo la muy...

Llegó seguridad, me agarraron de los brazos y me iban a sacar hasta que alguien dijo:

-Alto. Somos Big Time Rush. Y si saca a uno a patadas, saca a todos de patadas.- dijo Kendall, sí es un buen líder.

LA tipa lo pensó antes de tronar los dedos y los de seguridad me soltaran. Me senté, tengo que pensar bien las cosas antes de hacer una tontería.

-Voy a llamar Carlos y le diré que tome el próximo vuelo.-dije y saqué mi celular.

-Nada se celulares en el avión.- Sentí como me arrebataron el teléfono. Oh, la misma tipa. Me quitó el celular y se lo dio a la señora Knight. Lo apagó, y lo metió en su bolso. Se levantó de su lugar, que era entre Kendall y James, y se sentó en el lugar que le había apartado a ´Litos.

-Ahora vamos a hablar-me susurró en el oído. -Pero antes- Sacó mi celular y me lo dio -Dile a Carlos que tome el vuelo más cercano a Minnesota. -sin pensarlo 2 veces lo encendí y le mandé un mensaje.

* * *

**EN EL AEROPUERTO:**

**POV CARLOS**

Vi como el avión en donde estaban mis amigos, mi tutora y me novio despegaba. Ahora me quedé solito en este gran aeropuerto lleno de gente. Tengo miedo. Jmaás me había quedado en un lugar tan grande solo. No sé que hacer o a donde ir. Tal vez valla a Palms Woods y espere a que Logan me llame para que me diga que hacer, o puedo ir en otro avión o puedo... esperen, ¿Y mi maleta? Oh, sí. Se fue en el avión de los chicos. Bien, Logie puede cuidar mis cosas. ¡Ya sé! Voy a llamar a mamá y le voy a decir que...! No, voy a arruinar la sorpresa.

-Hola, guapo.- Me di la vuelta para ver quien me dijo eso. Pude ver a un tipo musculoso detrás mío, tengo miedo.

-H-hola...-

-¿Qué hace un bombón como tú en este lugar? ¿estás... sólo?- se está acercando mucho a mi. -¿Te puedo hacer compañía? Ya sabes, pasar un buen rato contigo.

-Uh, Y-yo...- sentí en mi bolsillo del pantalón algo vibrando, era mi celular. Lo saqué y era un mensaje de Logie, decía:

_"Nene, hice todo lo posible para que este estúpido avión te esperara, pero no pude. Casi me echaba a patadas de aquí._

_Espero que estés bien. Por favor, vete en el próximo vuelo. Nos veremos en Minnesota esta noche en casa de Kendall para navidad._

_Te quiero, ´Litos. _

_Posdata: si vez que hay un tipo que te quiera hacer algo, ya sabes que hacer."-Logie._

Sonreí, quiero mucho a Logie, siempre se preocupa por mi.

-Uh... parece que al chico sexy le gusto mi propuesta. Vamos a mi casa a pasar un buen rato, podemos jugar poker, ¿te gusta jugar poker?

-Tengo una mejor idea.- Le dí una patada en los testículos antes de salir corriendo a comprar otro boleto. Que saldrá dentro de... 40 minutos. Bien...

* * *

Bien, estoy sentado en el avión ya, junto a una señora mayor y un campo vacío... oh, esperen. No, ya se senté alguien. Sólo espero que sea mayor que el otro tipo que le di una patada.

-Hola.-Me saludó con una sonrisa, buen, al menos es amable.-Soy Dak. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Oh, Soy Carlos.

-Cool. Y dime, Carlos. ¿Qué vas a hacer a Texas?

¿texas? -eh, nada porque no voy a Texas.

-¿Entonces por qué te subiste a un avió que va a Texas?

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ME SUBÍ A UN AVIÓN QUE VA A TEXAS NO A MINNESOTA! -Oh, Dios mío...

-Oh, no, ¿Te equivocaste de avión?

-Sí, se suponía que tenía que ir a Minnesota, no a Texas. ¡Soy un idiota!

-Hey, no digas eso. Es más, yo te ayudaré a llegar a Minnesota. Yo igual me equivoqué ¿puedes creer? Tenía que llegar a Minnesota para pasar navidad con mis Abuelos.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro. No te preocupes. Sólo hay que tomar un autobús(1) y unos taxis.

-Oh, muchas gracias Dak.

-No te preocupes. No es nada. Y tú dime; ¿Qué vas a hacer a Minnesota? ¿Cómo te equivocaste de avión?

-Bueno... es una larga historia...

-Bueno, este es un largo viaje, son todo oídos...-Sonreí para luego contarle...

* * *

**POV LOGAN**

-¡Carlos no contesta!

-No te preocupes, Logan. De seguro ya está de camino y como él no es como tú, tiene el celular apagado.

-Claro, es fácil para tí decilo, Kendall. Como tu novio no se perdió en aeropuerto, y es posible que lo haigan secuestrado o algo.

-_Y jamás va a tener novio..._-Se oyó la voz y risa de James.

-¡Ahora sí, Diamond!- Dijo Kendall para después lanzarse sobre James y pelear ambos en la nieve.

Hace como unos 20 minutos llegamos, estamos en casa de Kendall. Estoy muy preocupado por Carlos, sé que él es grande y todo... pero para mí es un niño. Jamás dejaría que le pasara algo a mí ´Litos. _Lo amo_... Amo a Carlos. ¡Sí, Amo a Carlos! Oh, Dios. Amo a Carlos. Ahora cuando venga se lo voy a decir y le diré que jamás ni nunca lo dejaré. Lo amo demasiado como para perderlo. Oh, mi celular suena, es...

-¡Carlos! Nene, ¿dónde estás?

-_Hola, Logie. Adivina_

-¿Ya vienes de camino? ¿quieres que te valla a topar? - Fui a media calle y lo busqué con la mirada.- ¿No te veo? ¿Ya saliste del aeropuerto? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? ¿Cómo te fue en el avión?

-_Logan, basta_.-Carlos rió un poco.

-Vamos, dime. Ya vamos a empezar con la cena.

_-Escucha, Logie. Primero que nada, no te asustes ni nada de eso ... Me equivoque de avión_

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡_Pero, no te preocupes! Encontré a un amigo que me va a ayudar a llegar a casa..._

-Espera, "amigo". ¿Qué clase de amigo? ¿Te va a ayudar a cambio de que? ¿ser su novio? ¿sexo? Dime, Carlos. ¡Te he dicho que no hables con extraños!

_-¡Logan, basta! ¡no soy un niño! ¡sé como cuidarme! ¡Siembre me tratas como un niño! ¡soy tu novio no tu hijo! _

-¡No me levantes la voz! ¡soy tu novio no tines que levantarme la voz!

_-¡Lo estas haciendo de nuevo! ¡No me grites! ¡es más! ¡ya me cansé! ¡TAL VEZ NO VALLA A CASA DE MAMÁ KNIGHT A PASAR NAVIDAD! ¡VOY A IR A CASA DE DAK!_

-¡Carlos! ¡CARLOS!... y colgó.

No puedo creerlo, me colgó.

-_¡Logan!_\- Caminé hasta casa, creo que me está llamando mamá Knight. Ya sé lo que me espera... un buen sermón.

* * *

**POV CARLOS**

-Qué pasó? ¿Te dijo algo malo tu novio? Carlos... estás... ¿Estás llorando? No, no llores, eres demasiado lindo como para llorar, no lo hagas.

-y-yo... Él... No quiero hablar de eso, Dak.

-De acuerdo.

Salimos de aeropuerto, Dak hizo una señal con la mano y llegó un taxi. Nos subimos, Dak le dijo que nos dejara en la estación de buces más cercana.

Después de unos 10 minutos llegamos, le pagué y bajamos, fuimos y vimos a que hora salía el próximo bus.

-El próximo bus sale en 20 minutos.

-Oh, genial.-dije sin ganas.

-Oye, tranquilo.-Se sentó junto a mi en la banca donde estaba.-No quiero verte llorar de nuevo. Es horrible. ¿Tienes hambre?-Asentí muero de hambre.-Bien. Ya vuelvo.

Espero que cuando vuelva casa Kendall, Logan me trate bien. Lo quiero mucho, pero me trata casi siempre como si fuese un niño.

-Aquí tienes, Carlos.-Dak volvió y me dio un sándwich y un refresco.

-Gracias...

*****TIEMPO*****

-Llegamos, hay que bajarnos.-dijo Dak. Nos bajamos del bus y caminamos un poco. Pasamos unas 2 horas en bus, me duele el trasero.

-¿Estamos cerca?

-Eso creo. ¿Qué hora es?

-Uh...-Sacó su celular y vio.- son como las 10:57pm. ¿Y tu celular?

-Está pagado. Logan me estaba llamado a cada rato y lo apagué...

-Oh...-Nos quedamos en un silencio mientras íbamos caminando.

-Ya casi llegamos.

-Enserio?

-Sí, sólo falta una cuadra, más o menos.

-¿Estás listo?

-Eso creo.-

Caminamos y caminamos hasta que llegamos. Caminé hasta la entrada y... pensé en abrir la puerta o no. Puedo abrir y pasar navidad con mi familia y ver de nuevo a Logan O... no puedo abrir e ir a casa de Dak a pasar navidad. Al final toqué el timbre. Sólo espero no...

-¡Carlos!-al abrir la puerta pude ver a la Sra. Knihgt. No pude esconder mi felicidad y la abracé. -Oh, cariño. Le diré a Logan que ya llegaste.- Me separé.

-¡No!... eh, yo lo diré. ¿Dónde está?

-En la azotea del patio.

-Gracias.

-espera, ¿quién es ese chico?

-Es...

-Soy Dak.

-Él me ayudó a volver. Lo conocí en el avión.

-Oh, pasa. Siéntete como en tu casa.

-Gracias.- Ambos pasamos. Woow está más hermoso que antes. Huele a canela y manzana.

-Dak-Lo llamé-Quédate aquí, iré a buscar a Logan.

-De acuerdo.

Fue a las escaleras y subí, busqué con la miraba y encontré a Logie. Está sólo apoyado sobre el barandal. Está susurrando algo, me acerqué para escucharlo...

-_Soy un idiota. Sólo quería que Carlos estuviese bien, sé que dice que no es un bebé ni es mi hijo, pero lo quiero demasiado como para verlo sufrir. Es más... Lo amo. Amo mucho a Carlos... y si no viene está noche, jamás me perdonaré._

Me acerqué, lo abracé por la cintura y le susurré:

-Yo también te amo, Logie. Y jamás te dejaré. Incluso si eres un gruñón.

-¿Carlos?

-No, genio. Santa Clous.- Se dio la vuelta para verme.

-Volviste.-dijo con felicidad.

-Si, y quiero algo.

-¿Qué?

-Un beso.

-Con gusto amor.- Se acercó y yo igual. Nos dimos un beso hermoso, no era como los de siempre, este es un beso que necesitamos.

-te amo.

-Yo te amo más.

-¿Dónde estás Kendall &amp; Logan?

-creo que en su cuarto. ¿Quieres espiarlos?

-¿Y todavía preguntas?- Nos tomamos de las manos y fuimos al cuarto compartido de ellos.

Abrimos la puerta y nos quedamos impactados con lo que vimos...

_-Oh. Kendall... sí con más fuerza. ¡Oh!_

_-¡Oh, James! ¡eres apretado!_

_-_¡CHICOS!- Logan me tapo los ojos. a veces es bueno que sea soprebrotector conmigo.

-Eh... ¡Carlos, volviste!-dijo Kendall avergonzado.

-Uh... ya somos novios...-dijo James.

Cerramos la puerta y nos fuimos.

* * *

-Mucho gusto, Dak. Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi Carlitos a llegar.

-Bah, no es nada. Yo venía de paso. Es más ya me tengo que ir...

-Pero...

-Lo siento Carlos. Mis abuelos se van a asustar que aun no llego. Adió, Gracias por el chocolate. Feliz navidad.

-¡Adiós! ¡Feliz navidad, Dak!- Dijimos y se fue Dak.

-En verdad, perdón ´Litos, por todas las tonterías que te die.

-Ya te dije que te perdono.

-Bien...

-¿Sabes?-Vi mi reloj-Faltan 5 minutos para las 12, y por allá hay un muérdago.

-Uhm... ¿Qué esperamos?

Me tomo de la mano y fuimos debajo el muérdago. Puso sus brazos en mi cintura y yo en su cuello.

-Te amo, Carlos.

-Yo igual te amo, Logan.

-¡_En 5!_

-Jamás te dejaré.

_-¡4!_

-Yo igual, jamás te dejaré, eres el mejor novio sobreprotector del mundo.

_-¡3!_

-No, tú eres el mejor por soportarme.

_-¡2!_

-jejeje si tu lo dices.- Me acerqué más a sus hermosos labios y él igual a los míos.

_-¡1! ¡Feliz navidad!_

-Feliz navidad, Carlos.

-Feliz navidad, Logan.

**EL FIN**

* * *

**Espero que les aya gustado. La verdad, me costó muuuuuucho escribirlo jejejej**

**El tengo una preguntan, alguno de uds a jugado _Heavy Rain?_ Es un videojuego k salió hace unos... 2 o 3 años. Trata sobre 4 personajes principales, Ethan, Madison, Norman y Scott que intentan descubrir a un "asesino del origami"**

**Bueno... estoy pensando en hacer una adaptación de ese juego, ¿qué dicen? Por favor dejen sus reviewer con su respuesta y claro diciendo si les gusto la historia jejeje mis más k decir... ¡oh, esperen! Ya me acordé, el próximo cap de esta historia será Kogan, se llamará "sorpresa de navidad".**

**Ahora sí. Chao**

**xoxoxo**

**-_Indirectamente Kogan_**


	3. Recuerdos del año pasado

**Wazza!**

**Aquí yo trayéndoles el último One-Short navideño. Gracias a todos los que han comentado los demás caps navideños. Feliz navidad atrasada y Feliz año nuevo! :] Aquí nos vamos a seguir leyendo el año k viene ;) Los dejo para que puedan leer.**

**Oh, por cierto, no le voy a poder "resumen" xk... este es más especial. :3**

* * *

** _Hace 1 años..._**

Aquí está de nuevo, cómo todos los martes. Los mismos hermosos ojos marrones observando las nueves que pasan por el bello cielo de Minnesota. Él está recostado sobre un árbol. Hace mucho que quiero ir a hacerle compañía, pero no sé si es lo correcto, soy mayor que él por 4 años, pero en verdad quiero ir al menos a saludarlos. Veo que saca uno de los muchos libros que carga, debe de gustarle leer y me imagino que es muy inteligente. Ya, está decidido, iré a verlo.

Camino despacio para no asustarlo, y me siento junto a él, no se da cuenta porque está volteado buscando su libro. Al voltearse, se sobresalta.

-¿Hola?

-Oh, Hola. Yo, te veía venir aquí todos los día y me preguntaba si... no sé ¿podría quedarme contigo no sé... hablado?

-Uh, bueno, yo... claro. Siempre es bueno un poco de compañía, ¿no? ¿De qué te gustaría hablar?

-¿Te gustan los vídeo juegos?

-Oh, l-los vídeo juegos... yo, sí. Son geniales.

-¡verdad que sí! Mi favorito es Zombies Asesinos **(N/A: No tengo ni la más mínima algo sobre vídeo juegos, pero así es la historias. Creo k este en le nombre de un juego) **, a veces lo juego con mis amigos. ¡Es genial! Trata sobre que es el apocalipsis zombies y estas sólo en una pequeña casa en le bosque, llegan los zombies y tienes que matarlos antes de que te coman. Y si pierdes, te comen el cerebro, te abren el estómago, y me cocinan en una parrilla.

-Wow...- La cara de él se torno muy pálida, creo que lo asusté mucho.

-Oye, no te quise asustar, lo siento...

-Oh, no... Yo me asustas. Es sólo que es muy... ¿cómo decírtelo? ¿Sangriento?

-Oh, ya veo. No te gustan los juegos así. ¿Qué clase de juegos te gustan?

-Oh, yo... uh... los de acción ya sabes los de... acción.-

-Uh, ¿Quieres que te cuente más sobre mis juegos favoritos?

-Eh, claro.

* * *

**_Una semana después..._**

-... Y cuando al fin pude saltar del helicóptero, caí en le océano donde tuve que pelear con tiburones tigres, casi me matan, pero salí con vida cuando llegué a la orilla de una isla.

-Wow, si que te gustan los vídeo juegos, ¿no?

-Los amo. El primero que tuve me lo dio papá cuando cumplí 8.

-¿Con ocho años y ya jugabas juegos tan violentos?

-¿Qué? No. No eran tan violento, sólo trataba de matar unos peces...- dijo el chico y le otro sólo lo miró.

-Me imagino que eran pirañas, ¿no?-

-De acuerdo, sí. Me descubriste.

-¡Já! ¡Lo sabía! Me debes un helado.- dijo riendo.

-¿Qué? Nunca acordamos que te compraría un helado.

Entonces el otro chico ojos marrones, hizo un puchero. -¿Por favor?

-No.

-¿Por favorcito?

-Nop.

-Bien.- dijo para luego lanzarse a él para hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡De acuerdo!

Este se detuvo y se bajó de encima del cuerpo de su amigo. Se paró, tomó la mano de su amigo, lo levantó y se lo llegó al puesto de helados.

Al llegar, le pidieron uno de fresa y otro de Crema-Chips. Le pagó el chico y se sentaron en una banca en el parque. Ambos chicos se hicieron amigos muy rápidamente, cualquier persona les podría decir que eran amigos de toda la vida, pero sólo ellos sabían que se habían conocido hace una semana. El chico mayor giró su cabeza para poder ver a su amigo. Este estaba perdido comiendo helado y viendo las nubes. Él había notado que desde que conoció al chico que ahora era su mejor amigo, sólo se la pasaba viendo las nubes y leyendo libros cuando llevaba al parque a encontrarse. A él no le gustaba eso, le parecía aburrido, pero sí le encantaban los VídeosJuegos ¿Por qué? ES algo que él sólo sabe.

-Son hermosas las nubes.- dijo el mayor.

-¿Eh? Oh, sí. Nos magníficas.- dijo voleándose para ver a su amigo a la cara.

-oye, tienes algo en el...- dijo dirigiendo su mano a los labios del ojos cafés. -Un poco de helado. Yo te lo quito.- Pasó su dedo pulgar en el lugar donde estaba el helado, en su mejilla. Al terminar de limpiarlo, había algo que lo detenía de dejar de acariciar su cachete. Sin queres, ambos se fueron acercando. Más, y más, y más... hasta que se podía sentir el rose de sus narices. Sus ojos ce empezaron a sentir pesados. Pero había algo que invadían sus mentes, preguntas: _¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿lo beso o no lo beso? ¿Qué pasa si lo beso? ¿Arruinará nuestra amistad?_ El chico menor fue quien se separó.

-Lo siento...

-No, yo, lo siento... me dejé llevar y... lo siento.

-No importa. Hagamos que jamás pasó esto, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

* * *

**_Dos semanas después..._**

-Oye, ¿crees que soy lindo?- Esa pregunta sonó en la cabeza del menor. Claro, que sí. Por eso fue el motivo de querer ser su amigo. Le parecía atractivo, muy atractivo. Bajó la mirada para poder ver a su amigo en su pecho, acostado.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Sólo dime.

-Yo... Sí, creo que eres muy lindo. Y... atractivo, amable, cariñoso, gentil... creo que fue por eso que casi te beso el otro día.

El menor se levantó de pecho ajeno y lo miró. -¿Aún quieres besarme?

Se mordió el labio antes de contestar. -Si, y mucho.

Entonces, el chico ojos marrones fue bajado hasta llegar a donde llegaron la semana antepasada. El chico mayor tomado por la desesperación de probar tales hermosos labios, se acercó lo poco que quedaba para probarlos. Sus labios se movían en sincronía, como si fuesen echos el uno para el otro. Y chico no tan joven cambió de posición para quedar encima del otro, este sólo tomó la cara de su "amigo" para estar más cerca. Al separase sus respiraciones eran agitadas, y no despegaban sus miradas.

-Desde... desde el primer día que te vi, aquí en el parque, en este mismo lugar leyendo y viendo las estrellas, me gustaste. Pero ahora ya no es lo mismo.

El rostro del otro adolescente se tornó triste. -¿Ah, no?

-No. Ya no me gustas. Estoy completamente enamorado de tí.

-Yo... yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

Sonrió antes de decir. -¿Quieres ser mi novio?

-Más que nada en el mundo...- dijo para luego darse otro beso de ahora, novios, oficiales.

* * *

_**Un mes después...**_

-Mamá, él es mi novio. Nos conocimos en el parque hace un mes y estoy enamorado de él.

-Vaya, si que es lindo.- dijo su madre viendo una foto de él y su hijo en el celular de último. Ambos estaba sentados, abrazados, en la parque, es su mismo lugar del parque cerca del árbol.

-Lo es, y no sólo eso. Es inteligente, amable, cariñoso, gentil, hermoso, alegre, divert...

-¿Por qué no lo invitas a cenar esta noche?

-¿Eh? No lo sé. ¿tú quieres?

-Claro, quiero ver quien es el chico que tiene loco a mi hijo.

El chico enrojeció. -Iré a llamarlo.

*****TIEMPO*****

_-¿Enserio? No, lo sé. ¿Qué pasa si no le caigo bien? Se interponga en lo nuestro. Y yo te quiero mucho como para ya no ser tu novio. _

-Bebé, no te preocupes. Le enseñé una foto de nosotros y le dije lo muy especial que eres para mi. Ven por favor. Todo estará bien.

_-¿Me lo prometes?_

-Te lo prometo. Y te daré algo.

_-¿Qué?_

-Es una sorpresa.

_-Bien, llegaré a las 6._

-De acuerdo, adiós guapo.

-_Adiós, te quiero._

_-_También te quiero y más.- después de eso. Ambos cortaron la llamaba.

*****TIEMPO*****

_Toc, toc._

Se oyó que tocaban la puerta de la casa. Uno de los hijos del y la Sra que vivían allí fue a abrir.

-Hola.- Saludó tímido el joven de afuera.

-Hola. Le diré a mi hermano que ya llegaste.

-Gracias.

-Pasa.- dijo, después fue a las escaleras. -¡Hermano, tu novio ya llego!

El chico ojos café se quedó en la sala sentado y sonrojado. Estaba nervioso. ¿Y si no lo aceptaban? ¿O no permitía que saliera más con su novio?

-Bebé.- Levantó la cabeza para ver quien era, aunque ya sabía.

-Hola.- se levantó y le besó la mejilla.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Estoy nervioso.

-No te preocupes. Todo va a salir bien.- dijo besando su frente.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy, verdad?

-Claro, es martes.

-Aparte de eso...- al ver que su novio no contestaba, le dijo. -Es noche buena.

-Oh, sí. Lo sabía. Por eso tengo tu regalo especial.

-¿Así? ¿Qué es?- Su novio se acercó y juntó sus labios con los de su querido amor. El menor pasó los abrazos por el cuello del otro y este enrolló más los suyos en su cadera.

-Buenas noches, chicos.- Ambos se separaron al oír eso.

-B-buenos días Señ-ñora- dijo el novio de su hijo. Ambos estaba sonrojados, ella sólo rió.

-Por favor. Pasen a la meja. Ya casi está la cena.

-G-gracias.

*****TIEMPO*****

-¿Qué tal la cena?- preguntó La Sra. al novio de su hijo.

-Muy rica. ¿Usted la preparó?

-No, de hecho no. Tu novio me insistió en prepararla para ti.- Ella dijo y su hijo mencionado bajo la mirada para esconder su rubor. Su novio puso su mano sobre la de él le dijo gracias y besó su cachete.

* * *

-¿Listo para ver tu regalo?

-creí que mi regalo eran el besó que me diste al llegar.

-Bueno, no. Tu regalo es este...-

Ambos enamorados estaban en el patio de la casa. En la nieve. El mayor se levantó, entró a la casa un momento y salió. Atrás de él veían todo la familia de su novio y... la de él.

-¿Mamá?

-Hola, hijo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- le preguntó a su novio.

-Ven.- Le contesto. Lo levantó y lo llevó en medio de todos. Tomó su mano y se arrodilló. -No sé como decírtelo. Así que te diré lo que salga del corazón. Primero que nada. **Te amo**. Te amo mucho, mucho más de lo que se puede amar a una persona. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y espero serlo igual para ti. Quiero cuidarte en las buenas y en las malas, estar a tu lado siempre y para siempre. Son tantas cosas que quiero ver para ti, quiero ser tu héroe, tu mayor, tu hombro cuando necesites llorar, la primera personas que que veas al despertar, quiero ser el padre de **nuestros** hijos. Quiero... Quiero que te cases conmigo. ¿Quieres ser mi esposo, casarte conmigo y ser felices por siempre?

El otro chico no podía dejar de llorar. -Sí. ¡Sí, quiero!- Su novio sacó el anillo de una cajita negra y se lo colocó en el dedo anular. Se levantó y lo besó mientras todos aplaudían.

* * *

_**Hace unos meses...**_

**-**Acepto.

-Acepto.

-Por el poder que se me ha conferido ante Dios los declaro, maridos. Pueden besarse.

Ambos se volearon quedando de frente, se acercaron, el pequeño pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su esposo y este por su cintura.

-Te amo.- dijeron antes de besarse.

* * *

**_ACTUALIDAD..._**

-Chicos, vengan.

-¿Qué pasa. Kendall?

Kendall, Logan, Carlos &amp; James se encontraban en casa del primero. Estaban celebrando víspera de año nuevo, estaban todos con su familia.

-Señores Pena, Señores Maslow, Señores Henderson y Mi familia. Logan y yo les tenemos una algo que contrar.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No es nada malo, tranquilos.- dijo Logan.

-¿Qué es entonces?

Logan &amp; Kendall se tomaron de las manos antes de decir -Vamos a ser padres.

-¡¿Enserio?! - dijeron todo eufóricos.

-Sí, estoy embarazado.- dijo Logan.

-¡Oh, hijo! ¡Felicidades!

-¡Felicidades hermano!

-¡Felicidades amigos!

Dijeron todos y abrazaron a Kogan.

Carlos &amp; James se acercaron a sus amigos cuando ya no están todos sobre los chicos enamorados.

-Gracias por contarnos la historia de como se conocieron.- dijo Carlos.

-Sí, jamás me imaginé que se conocieron así. Y ahora que lo sé, es muy lindo. Felicidades por su hijo.- dijo James y los 4 amigos se abrazaron.

**En fin.**

* * *

**_Sinceramente es el fic k más amé el escribir. :3 dejen un review para saber k les gusto y cual fue su parte favorita._**

**_ESTE FIC FUE DEDICADO A TODOS LOS AMANTES DEL KOGAN 3_**

**_¡feliz año nuevo!_**

**_xoxox_**

**_-Indirectamente Kogan._**


	4. Carta de una Rusher a Papá Noé

_**Querido papá Noé:**_

_El propósito de mi carta es para nada más saludarte. Te quiero decir que he sido una muy Rusher, (después de revisar tu base de datos) y por eso merezco que me complazcas con unas pequeñas cosas de mi rusherlista de obsequios. Voy a ser recata porque sé como está la situación de cara (y porque sé que eres tacaño)._

_Aquí va:_

_En esta navidad quiero que me traigas a mis 4 galanes de Los __Ángeles; Carlos PenaVega, Logan Henderson, Kendall Schmidt &amp; James Maslow. también quiero el CD de BTR, Elevate, 24/seven (aunque ya los tenga... no me importa, tráemelos) Pases para los camerinos, Ser la chica Worldwide, Muchos besos de Logan, Muchos abrazos de Carlos, Muchas caricias de Kendall, muchos mimos de James, una serenata de Heffron Drive, Flores departe de BTR, Sus autógrafos, Una linda camisa que diga "Amo a Big Time Rush" Una camisa de cada uno de ellos. una seción de fotos de ellos, tenis con su imagen, brazaletes con sus nombre, una cena romántica con mi BTRfavorito, Un stripper de Logan, Y tooooodo lo que me puedas traer de ellos :D Oh, sí. Y traerlos a mi casa, no te preocupes por la ropa. No quiero que valla suceder lo del año pasado que no me los tragistes._

_¡Qué te has creído! _

_Yo me porto muy bien y tú no me traes nada, a una rusher no se le hace eso. Si no me traes lo que te pedí, olvídate de que te voy a entregar a Rodolfo._

_con mucho amor:_

_-Yo._


End file.
